Dulce y Amargo
by Harumi Phoenix
Summary: Sunao tiene una discución con Sora,y por eso sus alteregos también están preocupados por ellos porque estas sensaciones llegan hasta ellos y los perturban..deja de leer este summary y entra a ver el fic! harumi ha vuelto!


**Dulce y Amargo**

_Sukisho!_

**Disclaimer**_: Como ni uno de los personajes de Suki na mono wa suki dakara shouganai! Me pertenecen…no tengo derechos a reclamar por algo que no es mio..pero me excuso para experimentar con ellos en un fic mio! _

**_Chapter One: _**-Amargo-

Una silueta deambulaba por la habitación,al parecer,estaba muy inquieta,ya que se movía de un lado hacia otro con impaciencia.Su cabello largo y lacio se meneaba al ritmo en que el dueño caminaba. Algo no le dejaba tranquilo.

La luz de la luna irradiaba el pálido rostro de aquel que se había colocado en el marco de la ventana a mirar por ella. Sus ojos rojizos reflejaban la preocupación de éste.

Alguien más había llegado para hacerle compañía al inseguro chico. Éste tomó al peli-largo entre sus brazos y él le correspondió al abrazo.

-por qué estás tan inquieto?

-hay algo que me está preocupando…

No comúnmente Ran se preocupaba por lo que podía estar pasando entre Nao-kun y sus sentimientos, pero la angustia del chico lo angustiaba a él también, ya que al compartir un mismo cuerpo, también compartían sus sentimientos.

-qué sucede con Nao?

-está preocupado por algo…

-es sora?

-no lo sé..no me deja ver lo que sucede en su corazón…-su semblante cambia a uno de angustia-este chico me tiene así…-apreta con fuerza de la remera que tenía puesta sora/yoru.

-tranquilo…-le toma el rostro con una de sus manos para mirarlo a los ojos,esto provocó aun leve sonrojo en el peli-largo-…no pienses más en Nao…procura concentrarte en ti mismo…-y depositó un corto beso en los fríos labios de Ran.

-todo esto..me tiene agotado…-y se quedó dormido en los brazos de yoru.

El chico tomó a Ran y lo metió debajo de las sábanas de us cama,corrió unos cuantos cabellos de su frente para dejarle un beso de buenas noches en ella e irse a dormir también.Tuvo que aceptar el estado de ánimo de su compañero esa noche.

* * *

Una sensación de pesadez invadió el cuerpo de Sunao,los cálidos del sol que se filtraban por las rendijas de la persiana besaron la pálida piel del chico.Se desperezó y al instante se levantó para preparase para su día de clases. Tomó su uniforme y se fue al baño.

Sora por su parte no quería levantarse,el día anterior había tenido una discusión con Sunao y no se atrevía a verlo a la cara. Además de que no se sentía bien esa mañana como para enfrentar a los profesores. Sintió a Sunao salir del baño ya que el vapor de la ducha había llegado hasta su rostro.

-buenos días,Hashiba-cuando lo trataba por el apellido significaba que estaba furioso con él.

-…-no hubo respuesta por parte del oji-azul.

-apresúrate, que no puedes faltar a clases-y con esto salió de la habitación.

¿Qué le importaba si él perdía o no clases?

Al momento en que Suano se fue,Sora se levantó,estiró su cama y entró al baño a ducharse.Dejó que las gotas de agua despejaran así su mente para preparase para su arduo día.

Se colocó su uniforme, peinó su desordenada cabellera y partió a clases.

* * *

Matsuri caminaba junto a Sunao por el camino hacia el instituto,pero el silencio los tenía pensionados, hasta que Matsuri decidió romperlo…

-…y no te pidió disculpas?

-ya sabes como es Sora.-Sunao estaba cortante.

-pero el motivo de la pelea…

-no tiene importancia.

-Suano…aún no le dices a Sora que…

-no,aún no.

A lo lejos se sintió el grito de una voz familiar que llamaba a los chicos.

-Matsuri! Fujimori-una cucharada de su propia medicina- ohayou!-si,era Sora.

Sunao no le dio importancia y siguó con su trayecto,dejando solos a los otros dos chicos.Matsuri notó la reacción de Nao y decidió preguntarle a Sora qué ocurría.

-… entonces…

-si..se lo tomó a mal..y llevó el tema hasta a tal punto que no soporté sus insultos…y..bueno..ocurrió lo que ocurrió.

-pero Sora…no intentaste…

-hice todo lo que pude..pero no había caso,sabes lo obstinado que es…-su semblante era triste.

De ahí en adelante no hablaron más hasta que llegaron al instituto donde fueron recibidos por Nanami.

-ohayou,chicos - estaba barriendo como siempre.

-buenos días,Nanami senpai.-saludó cordialmente Matsuri con una pequeña reverencia.

-hola.-Sora también estaba cortante,ya que no miró a Nanami.

- ocurre…?o.o-pero calló al ver la cara de súplica de Matsuri.

-bueno..…tenemos que ir al comedor…-se fueron.

…………………………………………

No se veía por ninguna parte.Al parecer ya había terminado e ido al salón.Tomaron sus respectivas bandejas y se sentaron a desayunar junto con Gaku.

-seeh…-.- …Fujimori-kun terminó hace mucho… los que llegaron tarde fueron ustedes.

-…y como va tu relación con Kai-san?-Matsuri cambió rápidamente de tema.

- o.o ehh…-sus mejillas se tornaron rosa- pues..hemos avanzado bien…-por sus nervios comenzó a jugar con la comida-…

- los felicito…tienes que tener mucho valor para salir con el profesor Nagase.

- y tu,Sora?-mirando al chico que comía en silencio sin prestar atención a la conversación de sus amigos- cómo te va con Nao-kun?n.n – con toda inocencia, metió la pata. (xD Wa siiii)

Sora se atragantó con el arroz,Matsuri lo golpeaba en al espalda mientras el bebía agua. Calmada su sorpresa,su semblante cambió de indiferente a rencoroso. Gaku prefirió callarse ya que por la expresión de Matsuri se dio cuenta que no debió haber hablado tanto.

-lo siento..no debí…-Sora se levanta bruscamente.

-me voy.-tomó su bandeja y se fue-.

-p—pero Sora…-una mano lo detuvo-.

-déjalo..está así desde la mañana.

-está bien.

Con esto,se quedaron solos de nuevo,terminando su desayuno.

……………………………………………

Que molestia. La idea de tener que limpiar el salón él solo no le gustaba para nada.Prefería la ayuda de alguna persona,sacudió los borradores en la ventana para disipar la tiza acumulada durante las clases del día anterior,hasta que sintió que alguien entraba al salón.

-ahh…aún no termino de limpiar,podrías…?-frenó en seco-…qué haces tú aquí?-entonando el _tú_-…

-necesitamos hablar-la persona que uno menos desea ver cuando peleas con ella-…

-no tenemos nada de qué hablar,Hashiba-siguió limpiando los borradores,ignorando al chico-.

-deja de hacerte el indiferente y termina lo que comenzaste!-ya no aguantó más la presión y liberó su furia.

-yo no he sido el que ha comenzado!-lo mira,había dado en el punto,él no comenzó la pelea de ayer-…por el contrario…fue cuando dijiste que Minato hablaba con Aizawa por el teléfono que comenzó la discusión!

-no metas a Shinichirou en esto! No tiene nada que ver y lo sabes!ò0ó

-entonces quién comenzó la discusión,según usted?¬¬

-hemos sido ambos…!

_Racconto xD (pk para esto,Flash Back es poco)_

…Una pacífica tarde invadía el cuarto de los chicos.Desde lo lejos se escuchó un grito que provenía del living,era Shinichirou hablando con Aizawa. Al parecer,necesitaba de nuevo a Sunao y a Sora en su laboratorio,por lo que se alcanzó a escuchar hasta la habitación de ellos. Esto tensó los nervios de Nao.

-yo…yo..no quiero volver…-comenzó a temblar.

-…volver? Después de todo lo que nos costó salir de aquel lugar,pretenden que volvamos!-Sora se exaltó.

-después de que perdí a mis padres pensé que me quedarñía solo..pero pudimos quedarnos con Nanami y Minato..pero ahora.. Aizawa quiere que volvamos!-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-n—no! Nao! No llores..-se acerca para abrazar al chico,pero éste lo evadió,empujándolo hacia atrás. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos por sus cabellos-… Nao…

-no te me acerques,asesino…

-a..asesino?...-Sora no creía lo que decía-…

-yo sé..yo sé... sé que fuiste tú el que mató a mis padres!-mira a Sora a los ojos con los suyos cristalinos de lágrimas-…

-qu—qué estás diciendo…?-el chico palideció.

-Minato me lo dijo hace mucho tiempo..pero no quise decirte nada para no herirte..sólo que tener que recordar las horribles pruebas que hacían en nosotros y lo que hicieron mis padres para conseguir dinero fácil no lo puedo olvidar…

-..si lo hice…fue para protegerte de aquellos que te vendieron a un maniático loco!(noo..aizawaaaa…io te amooooo!TToTT)

-pero aún así yo los quería porque eran mis padres!

-no entiendes por qué quisieron realmente ganar ese dinero dándote a un médico que ejerce su verdadera profesión con humanos!

-aún así no te perdonaré nunca lo que hiciste,Hashiba!

-cállate,insensible! No entiendes nada! Lo hice por tu bien!

-no me hables como si fueras un adulto! También eres un niño que no entiende absolutamente nada de lo que le pasa a su amigo de cuarto!imbécil!

_Fin Racconto (viteh…dije k iba a ser largooo..x.x)_

-no hay nada de qué hablar,todo está dicho.

-no. – no? Ni él se lo creía.(yo tampoco o.o)-.

-entonces qué…habla tú y rápido que tengo que terminar el aseo del salón…-deja los borradores en su lugar y comienza a limpiar la mesa del profesor.

Sora golpea con ambas manos la mesa para que Nao lo mirara directamente a los ojos y escuchara atento lo que tenía que decirle.

-yo no maté a tus padres…fue el mismo Aizawa quien los mató..lo hizo para no tener que pagarles y además que delatarían el laboratorio secreto.-Nao le prestaba atención,bien,tenía ventaja.

-y tu lo ayudaste…¬¬

-…no lo ayudé…terminé con el sufrimiento de ambos…para que además tú dejaras de sufrir…

-no me digas.

-por qué eres tan obstinado y no me crees!-se estaba desesperando-…

-yo creo lo que sé…u.ú.

-Fujimori…

-qué…?-contestó de mala gana al mirarlo,pero Sora ya no estaba a un metro de distancia ni a menos de un milímetro del chico,ya que había posado sus labios sobre los de Nao con fuerza para callarlo.

El peli-rosa fue retrocediendo para alejarse de Sora,pero él lo tenía apresado y lo había sujetado también de los hombros para que no escapara.Tenía los ojos muy cerrados y a las mejillas sentía que la sangre se le subía.Al intentar decirle algo,torpemente había abierto la boca,lo que dio paso a Sora para profundiazar el forzado beso.

Suano ya había llegado hasta la ventana,ya que sintió que algo helado le rozaba la espalda.No pudo dejarse resistir mucho a Sora,por lo que le correspondió,pero al instante comenzó a llorar.Esto fue sentido por Sora y al instante detuvo el forcejeo.Se cubrió sus labios,que estaban rojos por tanta fricción que hizo en Suano,sus mejillas estaban con un tono carmesí,no pudo entender qué había hecho,si no que fue involuntario,al reaccionar,Salió corriendo del salón,dejando a Nao llorando solo.

Aquella sensación que tenía cuando Sora lo dejó sin hablar era amarga. Quedó con el gusto en la boca, y aunque quisiese quitarselo,le era imposible dejar de saborear aquel sentimiento.

Era odio…?

O era…amor?

Quizás lo descubriría…pero no ése mismo día…

Continuará…tsutzuku..

Whahahaha soy mala! Dejen sus opiniones por favor! T.T  
× Harumi × reviews..reviews…! wiiiii…


End file.
